Tsukuyomi Romance
by mimi-chan04
Summary: Itachi's Tsukuyomi burns through your head right to your heart. A series of one-shots that show what certain people see when they're trapped in Itachi's Tsukuyomi.


**Ohayou! This is another new story of mine.**

**It shows what happens to the characters when Itachi puts them under his Tsukuyomi. Hope you like it.**

**Also, if you can, read my other stories by visiting my profile: mimi-chan04. [Creator of Hello and Goodbye]**

**I -sadly- don't own Naruto. :( If I did, Sasuke would've probably already said 'ILY' to Saku-chan. :))**

**Enjoy!**  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**[Sakura Haruno] **

There she stood looking straight into his deep black eyes with extreme intensity wrapped around her whilst he just stood there emotionless and stern. Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha. Battling. No back-ups. No traps. Just the two of them. Sakura knew she was being foolish but she didn't care. This Uchiha suicidal maniac had kidnapped Sasuke and kept him in the Akatsuki hideout. She wanted revenge. For her beloved... Sasuke... Uchiha.

"Why do you even care? He doesn't love you anyway." The Uchiha said harshly.

"Why do you not get it Sakura Haruno? Sasuke doesn't care. If he did. He never would've left you and Konoha in search of ultimate power."

"Ugh." Sakura said as she tried to hold back the tears that were about to fall. "Shut up!" She screamed.

"Very well. I only am trying to tell you the truth." Itachi said, emotionless.

"It's true though..." He continued. "If he cared and loved you he never would've left you that night at Konohagakure. He would've said more than just... 'thank you'... If he really did love and care for you he would've been content with you... would've stayed with you... _for_ you. He never would've hurt you like how he's hurt-- how he's hurting you right now. Don't you agree?" He said; expertly manipulating Sakura's emotions with mere words that stung her deep.

Sakura couldn't help it. The tears started falling down her cheeks. She sobbed... cried at Itachi's hurtful words because they were... right. The hurtful words said were true. She came to a dozen realizations. The cruel Uchiha was right.

After all the pain Sasuke's caused her... After putting up with all of Sasuke's crap... Why did she still love him?

_'Why do I still love you Sasuke?'_ She asked herself.

**"BECAUSE HE'S DAMN HAWT!"** Inner Sakura screamed.

'SHUT THE 'EFF UP INNER!!!' She yelled at her Inner Sakura then it quieted down.

_'Why am I hurting myself for nothing?'_ She asked herself again.

_'What IS the point of my twisted love story if you don't even give a crap about me Sasuke?' _

_'I'm so damn stupid.'_ She told herself.

"Ugh." She said under her breath while still crying.

She was in deep pain right now. She didn't care. She wasn't aware of anything around her.

She looked straight into Itachi's eyes again; her eyes embedded with pain and hurt. But then, that's when she got caught.

Right at that moment. When she looked into Itachi's eyes. She didn't. She looked straight into Itachi's... Mangekyo Sharingan... and now, she was caught in his Tsukuyomi.

"Ugh-huh!" She gasped. She WAS in pain and was unaware of most things but she was aware enough to notice that she was caught in Itachi's Tsukuyomi. The same genjutsu that threatened to kill Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever torture Itachi was 'gonna do to her.

But she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes slowly then saw her favorite Cherry Blossom field.

"Huh?" She said as she wondered what was going on.

She slowly, cautiously walked towards her Cherry Blossom field. When she finally got there she sat at the bench near her favorite Cherry Blossom tree that was in full bloom. The sky was gray and looked like it was about to cry. The sky, it's like it knew exactly how to dance with her emotions. Sunny when she was happy and rainy or cloudy when she was sad. She chuckled a bit at the thought she just had.

_'He doesn't care Sakura.'_

She suddenly heard a faint voice that she recognized easily... Kakashi-sensei?

"Kakashi-sensei?" She called out as she stood up and scanned the area for any sign of Kakashi Hatake.

"Hmmm... Nothing." She declared as she saw no sign of Kakashi Hatake. She sat back down on the gray rock bench with her heart pounding.

_'He doesn't care about you. He left you alone... Sakura-chan.'_

She heard Naruto's voice.

"Naruto?!" She called out confusingly. She WAS very confused. Naruto was the one person who never lost faith in Sasuke even when everyone else did. Even when... she did.

"Naruto?" She called out again. Tears were starting to form behind her seemingly strong eyes.

"Naruto?" She called out even louder as emotions started to overpower her.

"Naruto..." She called out once again. This time the tears she tried so hard to hide flooded her eyes and wet her cheeks.

"Naruto... why?... ..." She sobbed as her tears fell to the field's green grass.

"Sakura..."

"Huh?" She stopped sobbing but continued to simply look down at the grass that was beginning to get drenched as the rain started to fall. She continued looking down at the wet grass in disbelief.

That voice... that she heard. It was a voice she'd recognize anywhere. A voice she'd walk through fire for. A voice she'd do anything for just to hear it say 'I Love You'.

"S-S-Sasuke?" She said. Disbelief, sadness and happiness mixed in her voice.

"Sakura." She heard the cold but gentle voice say again.

"Sasuke." She looked up slowly and saw... Sasuke.

She stood up and reached out to hug him but when she did he started to walk away.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said. Tears almost falling from her eyes again. This moment reminded her so much of that night he left her at Konoha.

_'I love you Sasuke!' _Hew own words echoed in her head. She sobbed even more.

_'Sasuke!' _It echoed over and over again. His beautiful name.

She smiled as she remembered the good times they had when they were still Team 7. She sobbed out of happiness at that.

_'Thank You.' _But... as those words got stuck in her head. She cried out tears of sadness and pain.

"Sasuke!" She screamed out his name.

He stopped. Smirked. Then turned around and started heading back to Sakura.

But she was too busy crying to even notice Sasuke's actions.

Then she suddenly felt a cold hand touch her shoulders.

"Sasuke?" She looked up at Sasuke with tear-filled eyes.

"Stand up Sakura." Sasuke commanded and she did.

She stood up with Sasuke's hand still at her shoulder's while tears still filled her eyes as she tried very hard to hide them.

"Ask me what you want to know Sakura." Sasuke said, taking his hand off Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura sobbed.

"Sasuke... I wanted to know... Why did you leave? Weren't you happy? Were you not... content?" She asked him with pain obviously in her voice and hurt trying to hide itself.

Sakura forgot that she was even in a genjustu. She didn't care and didn't 'wanna know. She just knew that Sasuke was here and she was happy to finally see him again after 5 years.

"Sakura...I..." Sasuke stuttered at a loss for words. As if he were real.

"Sakura I... Didn't 'wanna hurt you..." He explained.

Sakura was still crying but she snickered at Sasuke's explanation.

"Heh. Yeah Right." She said under her breath.

"...But... That's the problem Sasuke! You DID hurt me! You hurt me so much! The pain I felt was indescribable Sasuke! I said 'I LOVE YOU' for crying out loud! It was like a dagger through my heart! ...And I knew that I couldn't get it out 'cuz I was in way too deep. You HURT me Sasuke! So much... A little too much..." Sakura cried; breaking down.

"I... I'm sorry Sakura. I--" Sasuke said but then was cut mid-sentence.

After that Sasuke disappeared with the gray sky and the Cherry Blossom field following and at that Sakura was shot back to reality. She saw the blue sky, the trees and the shallow pond she was standing on. She lost consciousness for one second but that was enough for her to lose her balance and fall into the water.

She opened her eyes once more after closing them again then saw a hand reaching out to her. She took it of course. She could use some help right now.

She was so happy that she was still alive and not paralyzed after being trapped in Itachi's genjutsu... Genjutsu... Right... Everything was all just an... Illusion... Right. Hn.

She sighed at her thought then rubbed her head and her eyes. When she was done she opened her eyes to the sight of a blue spiky hair.

"Uh..." She murmured as she was still dizzy from Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" She heard a familiar voice.

"Un... S-Sasuke? But the... The genjutsu... It's... it's finished." She said quite confused and still dizzy. She felt wobbly like falling back on the water but she tried her best to stay on her feet. She couldn't though. She started falling back to the water but a pair of strong but gentle hands caught her. She opened her eyes and saw... Sasuke... Uchiha. Then she jumped back to her feet.

"S-S-Sasuke?" She stuttered as she didn't believe what she was seeing right now. This was no genjutsu. This was real.

"Hey there." He said coldly but nicely.

"Sasuke? Is it really... you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It's me..." He said as if there was a continuation to his sentence.

Sakura noticed and a minute of wordless conversation passed between them.

"Sakura I..." Sasuke hesitated; continuing his sentence.

He took a deep breath.

"Sakura... I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry that I was so cold to you and I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I left you that night at Konoha but I just wanted to protect you..." He said emotionally.

"I'm sorry Sakura. The only reason I've been acting like... _that _all these years is because I felt guilty every time I was around you... and I now know that the reason for that heavy feeling in my chest is because... all these years... I let my anger and want for revenge get in the way of me telling you... how I really feel... But I can show you better than I can tell you." Sasuke said with a smirk at the end.

"Well..." Sakura said smiling slightly. "I've never been good at listening." She said with a little chuckle.

Sasuke snickered.

And at that Sakura felt Sasuke's warm, comforting lips touch hers and she moved with it.

_'Sasuke...' _Sakura cooed in her head.

_'Sakura...' _Sasuke cooed in his head.

_'The perfect end...'_

_'...to a perfect day.'_

**[Sakura's POV]**

All these years I thought Sasuke thought I was just another annoying girl that had a crush on him.

But I now know that it was just a mask... and that his true self has resurfaced and I'm happy for that.

Now, I'll be at Sasuke's side whatever happens.

I love him now more than ever.

Sasuke, I Love You.

* * *

**There you are! The first one-shot in this series of one-shots. This is the SasuSaku [DUH!] What'd you guys think? PLZ. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLZ PLZ PLZ. I'm 'gonna do NaruHina next then NejiTen then ShikaIno then all the others are next. REVIEW! :D Thanks!**


End file.
